Fingfur
by Lady Blue Shadow
Summary: Harry is Fingfur. He is reborn as a Dwarf, but still quite young when Erebor falls. He is older than Fili, Kili and Ori, though. When he wants to join the Company Dwalin protests heavily. Why? And how come Fingfur is more at home with the Hobbit than with the other Dwarrows? Slash! Please read!


Fingfur clung to the Dwarrow who had saved him. He was unaware whether his parents were still alive or Dragon food. He tried to keep quiet so as not to get the Dragon's attention. He had never in all his lives seen a dragon that big. Tears were streaming down his face. It was not that strange, he was only thirty-four after all, it would take him another thirty-six years to be a grown-up. He watched as their prince called for aid from the Elves, but was rejected. The Dwarrows moved quickly to the other side of the long lake and the king and princes started making sure everyone was okay. The Dwarrow who held him moved towards the princess who was standing nearby. He handed Fingfur over to her: "Here, take him. I'm not sure if he has any family left."

She took him and went to find his family.

* * *

They were dead. His parents and brother were dead. There was no sign of them anywhere, not even of his grandparents. He was taken in by a woman called Kishel, who had lost her child in the attack. Fingfur set out to become the best fighter he could be and take revenge on the Dragon who took his family from him.

That he had regained his magic while growing up only helped.

* * *

"I want to help" Fingfur said, his eyes stubborn as he stared right into the blue eyes of his king.

"You are too young, and you have no family to protect you" the king's second in command grunted at him.

Fingfur glowered at him: "I am old enough, I am older than Fili or Kili or Ori! What right do they have that I do not? I was there when Erebor fell! I remember my parents! They died there, as did my brother! I have as much right as any Dwarrow to come!"

"We cannot deny him this, Dwalin" Thorin said: "He is right. I asked for willing Dwarrows, and seeing as he is one, we shall take him with us."

"Give up" Dwalin snarled as he grabbed Fingfur's collar: "You are not coming with us. End of story."

Fingfur felt his eyes almost begin to water but he ignored it and said: "It's not your business whether I come or not. You are not my mother, or my father. I have no relation to you. If I want to go only my adopted mother could stop me, and she already said I could go. So back off!" He turned around and left. He had some things to prepare in order to leave with them within the month.

* * *

He got the letter three weeks later. It stated that the Company of Thorin Oakenshield would meet up at Bag End, Hobbiton, the Shire. He had never been there before, but he knew where the Hobbits lived. Surely it would not be that difficult to find.

* * *

It was actually quite easy, but he was not the first Dwarrow in the house, by the sounds of it. It seemed there was quite the merry gathering going on inside. He knocked loudly so they would hear them and bowed when a Hobbit opened the door. "Fingfur, son of Lesur, at your service."

"Bilbo Baggins, at yours" the harried Hobbit said, he looked as if he had given up on something.

"Are you alright?" Fingfur asked politely: "You look pale."

"Oh, yes, I'm quite…" the Hobbit started before he shook his head: "Actually, this is awful! What are you doing here? They ransacked the pantry! There's mud on the floor and the toilet doesn't work!" he sniffled and then sobbed.

Fingfur frowned but closed the door behind him and threw an arm around Mr Baggins. "Mr Baggins, let me escort you to your bedroom so you may rest for a while, it must've been a shock to have all these Dwarves on your doorstep." He shuffled with the Hobbit towards his bedroom. He kept the commentary running about how awful it must've been and tucked the Hobbit in his bed.

"You rest here, and I'll see about your toilet and carpets. Don't worry, I'll have them fixed in no time!" Fingfur said. He smiled at the tired Hobbit – emotionally exhausted probably – and left for the loo. A quick _reparo_ fixed the loo at once and some _scourgifies_ were enough to clean out the carpet. He then went towards where all the chatter came from and stood in the door opening until the Dwarrows went silent one by one at his glowering look.

"I hope you are pleased" he said in a voice that would sent chill over a Dementor, never mind these Dwarrows. "Our host is in his bed, worried sick. You have eaten his food and repaid him by destroying his home and ransacking his pantry. I really hope you are pleased with yourselves. I have seen Dwarrows do really strange things, but this… this is the worst! I can't believe you gave the poor Hobbit a nervous breakdown. I don't think he'd willingly go anywhere with you lot." He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway as the others began shouting at him.

Fili, Kili and Ori were the only ones who seemed to know better than to annoy him. Especially Dwalin, who roared at him to go home if he did not like it, seemed to have it out for him.

"Enough!" Fingfur called and they all startled and went quiet.

The knock on the door was easier heard this time. Fingfur turned and walked to the door, Gandalf and the Dwarves following him. He opened the door and stared at his king, before he bowed and let him in.

"Gandalf, I thought you said this place would be easy to find, I almost lost my way, twice" Thorin said and handed his cloak to Fingfur, who hung it away. "Where is our host?" he then asked.

"In bed" Fingfur said, his tone cold: "The Company decided to give him a nervous breakdown."

Thorin turned to the others, glaring especially at Kili and Fili.

"Don't glare at us!" Kili said: "The others were just as bad as us!"

"They should've adjusted to better manners" Fingfur growled: "I have never seen a worse party. They just stormed in here and ransacked his pantry. It is good I cleaned the rugs and fixed the loo, because it was a disaster."

There was a shuffling behind them and there stood Bilbo Baggins, his clothes rumpled from lying in bed. He shuffled with tired eyes towards Fingfur and grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Wha''s going on?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

"Mr Baggins, please let me introduce Thorin Oakenshield, the leader of our Company."

Thorin nodded his head as a small bow. Bilbo blinked with tired eyes up at him: "If you wan' foo', think they eat it all" he gestured to the other Dwarves before slowly falling towards the wall. Fingfur grabbed him and the Hobbit fell against him, his eyes closed. Fingfur glared at the other Dwarrows and gathered Bilbo in his arms bridal style and after a nod to Thorin moved to put him back in bed. He was unsure whether it was wise to bring the Hobbit with them at all. He looked so small in the bed. Fingfur brushed his hand over the Hobbit's forehead. He closed his eyes and felt with his senses. They needed this Hobbit to succeed, so he hoped that Dwalin would not be so against him as he had been against Fingfur joining them. He pressed a kiss to Bilbo's forehead and sneaked out of the room.

He was more affectionate than normal Dwarrows, especially towards people he had never met before, but that did not bother him. He was who he was and he knew who he could trust and who should never be trusted. The Dwarrows of the Company could be trusted, though he would never trust Nori with anything valuable, except for his life. Gold and silver Nori might take, but lives were something even he saw worth saving.

Fingfur joined the others in the dining room and watched as Thorin ate his stew. He watched silently as Thorin was handed the key and Gandalf explained how he had gotten it and what it was for. Fingfur nodded while thinking, they had a way to get in. Now they just needed a way to slay a dragon. He rolled his eyes mentally, that would be no problem. He snorted, he did not know where the Hobbit came in exactly, but he hoped they would not trust him to do it. He was a Hobbit, not a Dragon Slayer.

"Something you would like to let us know, Fingfur?" Thorin asked.

"Yes" Fingfur answered: "I would like to know where a Hobbit fits in all this. Please tell me, I am dying to find out."

"He's our Burglar" Thorin answered: "He will get us the Arkenstone, so we may gather an army to get rid of the Beast."

Fingfur thought of this: "Hobbits might make good Burglars, as they are light on their feet, but this one?" he pointed with his thumb behind him: "He had a nervous breakdown by you wrecking his pantry, I'm not sure this is the one." He then remembered what he had felt just moments before in the bedroom: "Although he's brave enough to let you in, I suppose. And he even let me in, after you ransacked the pantry." He thought for a moment: "There's no food left, is there?"

"Don't think so" the Dwarrow with the hat said: "Bombur ate it all" he gestured to the fat Dwarrow at the end of the table. Fingfur had met neither of them. He also couldn't remember the name of Ori's older brother – though he was handsome for a Dwarrow – or the Dwarrow with the axe in his head.

Fingfur sighed.

"Have you not eaten?" Dwalin asked.

Fingfur wondered why he cared: "When was I supposed to eat? I have been looking after our host and trying to get you all to behave in his home. This is not a Dwarrow's home, you should've thought of that before you started this party of yours. None of you even took off your boots!"

"You haven't either" the Dwarrow with the hat said.

"But at least mine are clean" Fingfur said: "I cleaned them when I entered the Shire and I have walked on the paths, all I had to do was wipe my feet. Anyway, I'll go see if there is something in the pantry or kitchen that you missed. Else I'll have to do with my ration." Fingfur left the dining room for the kitchen, and the Dwarrows started discussing things.

* * *

Later that evening Bilbo woke up to singing and he remembered that there was a kind Dwarf in the Company. He was still unsure whether he really wanted this, but after the thought of being left alone in his smial with his boring old life was enough to get him to get up and sign the contract. After he had done so the kind Dwarf put his hand on his shoulder, smiled and assured him he would not regret it.

Only later did he find out that the Dwarf's name was Fingfur. There was also Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur – maybe relations of Fingfur since their names ended with -ur as well? –, Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin and Gloin. He was never going to remember all their names, it would be impossible.

Also, they travelled on _ponies_. No respectable Hobbit would ever ride on a pony. Well, since he had gone on an adventure with _Dwarves_, he was hardly a respectable Hobbit any longer. He rode next to Fingfur, and the Dwarf was excellent company. He told stories the entire way. Stories that even Bilbo with his love of books had never heard before. Most of these stories were about wizards and witches and some had even princes and princesses in them. There was a story about a Beast who turned into a prince and even a story about three wizards who met Death. There were stories about Magical Creatures not even Bilbo had heard about. From the looks he got from the other Dwarves – especially the younger ones hung of his lips – neither had they.

"You have great imagination" Dwalin said, after Fingfur told of three wizard children who outsmarted a Troll: "But it is of no use to us in this journey."

"I am sorry you feel that way" Fingfur spoke softly but then looked away from the Company out into the woods. He did not speak another word that day – except to thank Bombur for his meal. He did not even argue when Bilbo spread out his bedroll next to him, he only smiled and fell asleep like that.

* * *

Over the next couple of days neither Fingfur nor Bilbo rose in the esteem of the elder Dwarves. Dwalin was muttering they held up everything by sleeping when everyone else was already awake. They did not even have a Watch during the night. They also hardly did any work, but disappeared off somewhere every time they stopped for the night. Only the first Watch often saw them enter the camp again. Wages were being taken whether the two were sneaking off to get to know each other better. Every time it was even mentioned Dori put his hands over Ori's ears. It was a foul thing for Dwarves to even have sex with anyone but their One, and only with their One when they were fully bonded. Nevertheless they kept on leaving every night after dinner. Fingfur would later say they should've gone earlier, for they would've nothing had to do with the Trolls.

* * *

Kili and Fili roped Bilbo into helping to free the ponies, they did, however, totally forget to give him a weapon. When the elder Dwarves came to the rescue it did not take long for Bilbo to get captured and even less time for the Dwarves to surrender. Fingfur on the other hand was rolling his eyes from his spying place in the tree. There was only one thing for it. He would need to use a bit of magic. Well, Trolls did have a weakness – at least, these Trolls did. Sunlight. Wasn't it perfect that Hermione had used that same spell on the Devil's Snare in first year? Fingfur climbed out of the tree to rock that stood next to the Trolls. He ignored the silence that the Dwarves had suddenly made. He whistled sharply and the Trolls turned to him.

One of them asked – Fingfur thought it was Bill – the others: "Can we eat him too?"

"Lumus Solem!" Fingfur shouted and then quickly looked away as the bright light shone out of his hand. Very slowly the Trolls turned to stone. Fingfur grabbed his knife and started cutting down the Dwarves on the roast stick. He then freed the others from the bags and righted the Hobbit as he almost fell over.

"Are you okay, Mr Baggins?" he asked.

Bilbo nodded: "I feel fine, thank you, Mr Fingfur."

"What was that light, where did it come from?" Dwalin grumbled at Fingfur.

Fingfur smiled and took a small glass vial from his pocket. It seemed to have water inside it but it glowed. He shook it in front of Dwalin: "Nicked it off an Elf once. The poor bugger didn't know what hit him." Of course he would not tell him that he could do Magic or that the poor Elf in question did not exist, for in the glass vial was the last of the tears of Fawkes.

"They could not have travelled in daylight" Thorin wisely concluded behind them: "Let's search for a cave."

In the cave – which smelled worse than Argus Filch the day before washing day, of which the Gryffindors were sure he only had twice a year – Fingfur found a small blade, probably made for an Elven prince, which would probably suit Bilbo perfectly. No more hand to hand combat in the evenings, but sword fighting. Bilbo did however, not have much of an arm, so perhaps Fingfur should train him with throwing knives or the bow first. He had hardly any skill with a bow, but it would be easier to come by than throwing knives.

Fingfur stood close by Bilbo when another Wizard joined them, he did not listen closely though, his gaze rested on Dwalin, who was glaring in his direction. He really could do no good in the eyes of that Dwarf, now could he?

A howl rang through the air and the Dwarves stiffened.

"Was that a wolf?" Bilbo asked: "Are there wolves out there?"

"That is not a wolf" Fingfur said, just as Bofur said the same.

Thorin, Kili and Dwalin killed the Warg scouts after which they ran quickly.

Fingfur knew where they were being led by Gandalf but ignored it. The Elvish Magic may not feel pleasant on his skin – he was a Dwarf after all, and he remembered what Thranduil did – but they would be safe from Orcs in Rivendell. Fingfur could admit he needed to rest. The usage of his magic – wandless as well – and then the running from Orcs - even though he had not fought them yet - were taking their toll on his body. He huffed as they stopped once as they were nearly spotted, but then Gandalf led them to a tunnel and they were going to follow it, according to Bofur.

An Elf greeted them and then they met Lord Elrond, who offered them food. As the others went to have food, Fingfur rolled out his bedroll and fell asleep underneath an arch somewhere. He was exhausted and he needed sleep more than he needed the green food the Elves would no doubt serve them.

* * *

He was woken later when the Dwarves came back and unfolded their own bedrolls. Bilbo stood next to him for a second and Fingfur smiled at him, gesturing to the spot next to him. Bilbo smiled back and laid down next to him, never noticing the dark eyes glaring at him.

* * *

Fingfur was as relieved as the others when they finally left the Elves, just like them he had no love for any of the fair folk. He had enjoyed seeing their Hobbit go crazy over the Elves and especially their books. As the two of them walked next to each other, Fingfur was well aware of the angry eyes on him. Probably Dwalin – the elder Dwarf had done nothing but give him the evil eyes all journey.

"Mr Fingfur" Bilbo said from next to him, looking up at him with blue eyes that reminded Fingfur of the river out of Erebor. He smiled at the thought.

"Yes, Mr Baggins?" Fingfur asked.

"I couldn't help but notice that you are quite different from the rest of the Dwarves" Bilbo said, looking up at him: "I don't mean that as an insult. I just wondered why you are so… nice to me."

Fingfur smiled: "I am more open to others than other Dwarves, but I promise you, I am not the only one in this Company. The Ur brothers are very outgoing, although Bombur is shy and Bifur cannot speak common." He bent closer to Bilbo: "Also, Ori has been wanting to question you about Hobbits from the start. Nori is firmly against it, as he has trouble trusting outsiders and Dori isn't much better, he's been looking after both of his brothers since their mother died. He's almost Ori's father. Oin is hard to talk to, because if he doesn't want to talk he pretends he can't hear you. Not that he's not really quite deaf, mind you. And you can talk to Gloin as soon as you ask about his wife and son. He could talk about his family for _hours_. Fili and Kili are mischief makers and would rather annoy the hell out of you, but they are not against talking to outsiders since they are so young. Balin is reserved, but he will answer your questions and can get along with anyone. So you see, I'm not all that different."

"You never mentioned Thorin or Dwalin" Bilbo noticed.

"Well, I don't know them that well, I think Thorin has trouble being happy with what lays on his shoulders and Dwalin… well, he's been frowning at me since I said I would go, so… I must annoy him or something, I'm not sure. He just doesn't like me, so I hardly have any contact with them."

"It is sad that they cannot even trust those of their own people. They will never trust me" Bilbo said.

Fingfur clasped a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes, they stopped walking, letting Bofur grumble as he and his brother had to walk past them. "Listen to me, Bilbo Baggins, they _will _come to trust you, you just have to give it some time. Once you save their lives, and I have no doubt you will, they will start to trust you and see you as a brother in arms. Trust me, you will become part of the Company, even if they do not yet see you as one."

Bilbo smiled a tearful smile: "Thank you" he whispered.

"Fingfur! Halfling! Keep up!" Thorin shouted from the front.

Fingfur frowned but quickly herded Bilbo with him to follow the rest of the group.

* * *

The worst thing happened when the Stone Giants decided to have a stone throwing competition while the Dwarves and one Hobbit were passing over them.

Fingfur was just getting up from where he had been thrown by the Giant as he almost fell and heard Bofur's panicked shout for their burglar. Ori and Bofur grabbed for Bilbo, who hung of the edge of the cliff and as he was unable to grasp their hand Fingfur swung himself down onto a ledge and pushed Bilbo up. Ori and Bofur grabbed onto him and Fingfur sighed in relief, reaching out for the hand Dwalin had stuck out at him to grasp. Just before he reached them the ledge gave away. He tried to grasp Dwalin's hand – missed – and fell down into the dark depths below. He could only shout a cushioning charm and brace himself for impact, before everything went black.

* * *

"No!" Dwalin shouted reaching desperately to grasp at something that was no longer there. Fingfur had fallen. There was no way any Dwarf could survive such a fall. He turned angry eyes to their burglar, but at the tears on those red cheeks and the sobbing the little thing did Dwalin thought it had probably punished itself enough, for now.

Thorin gestured them into the cave and made Dwalin search into the back, but there was nothing there.

It did not stop the floor from collapsing though. All Dwalin would remember later was a fight, horrible singing, an escape attempt and more fighting. Then there was sunlight and the wizard asking where the Hobbit was. What would Dwalin care about that little creature? Why did the wizard not ask after Fingfur, who was missing as well?!

The Hobbit appeared out of nowhere and said he had fallen, but even after shaking him he told Dwalin that there had been no sight of Fingfur or his body.

Then the howls came out of nowhere and they fled from the incoming Wargs and Orcs, trying to get away, only they were standing on a cliff with nowhere to go but down, or up.

They climbed the trees and threw pine cones at the Wargs. The Wizard tried to help them as much as he could but eventually his tree fell with the others and they were hanging over the cliff. Then Thorin got it in his princely over-large head that he could take on Azog alone. Dwalin cried for him not to do it, but the Prince walked on and finally Dwalin watched as the small Hobbit came to his friend's rescue, quickly followed by himself, Kili and Fili.

Later when they were on the Carrock, the Hobbit would comment on how his sword lessons with Fingfur had helped them all after all, and all the Dwarves would only feel shame for not thinking to help him, or the fact they had thought bad about their friend.

"You could do better" Dwalin said: "I will teach you."

He was going to finish what Fingfur started he promised himself. He would teach the Halfling, even if only because it's what his One would have wanted.

* * *

**This was something stuck in my head and it had to get out. I think the next part will be this from Dwalin's point of view and then the end of our story. I based this story on the movie, since it is so different from the book. (Whoever said Ori was the youngest? In the book Thorin says that Fili is the youngest, which is weird, because in the movies he seems older than Kili.) If this becomes a success I might think about writing more short crossovers.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Lady Blue Malfoy**


End file.
